The Final Battle
by ACCOUNTDOESNOTGETUSED
Summary: What if the stories were true? You became one too, and you had the power to change the way it all ended in a final battle. Cecelia Blackwood has always wanted adventure. Emma Ann Ash has always believed. Taylor was ready for a fight. The Cullens were angry, but they misread the signs and caught the wrong guys.
1. Chapter 1: Moving to Forks

**Disclaimer:** My friends and I don't own _Twilight_. My friends Annis  & Amelia helped write this story. The storyline was Amelia's idea. We each have a character. Taylor belongs to Annis, Amelia's character is Cecelia, and mine is Emma. Also, thanks to my beta reader Sheikahlover for editing the chapter.

Here's the rest of the summary: The time has come for the real enemy to be revealed, and defeated for the final time.

* * *

 **Chapter One:**

 _A_ _place to stay._

 **Cecelia's P.O.V**

"Next."

"The Thorntons have four cats and two dogs. They live in a place called Greendale."

"Taylor, they live in Greendale? Don't you think that sounds just a little . . . boring? Don't you want to live somewhere exciting? Somewhere where things happen? Somewhere-"

She interrupted me. "Isn't that why we're doing this? Look, Cecelia, I know you want to live somewhere 'exciting,' but really, life isn't a book! One day you're going to have to wake up and realise that people like Snow White don't exist, okay!"

I thought about what she had said. I wasn't stupid, I knew Snow White didn't exist; I knew that the books I read weren't about that kind of thing. I thought about what we were doing. We weren't doing this because I wanted to find somewhere 'exciting', I knew the real reason was because we didn't want to stay with our dads, but we also didn't want to get stuck in a place called Greendale with a pair of mooching adults who had four cats and two dogs. We wanted to settle down somewhere more exiting, where we wanted to make real friends. So, we were looking to find a relative who would keep an eye on us because we were still minors. I had just turned seventeen, and Taylor was two months away from that age herself.

"You know that's not why we're doing this, we have to follow our dad's around, and it's just not fun. I'm fed up with moving from place to place, and so are you. Ever since your mum died, our dad's got real close and so did we; that was a good thing. But they also started to move around a lot, and they don't settle." I took a breath. "And as for how _Snow White_ went, well, I'd prefer a near death experience! The books I read are about adventures, they involve dangerous magical creatures, not princesses! And forbidden love is way better than any mushy fairytale slop!"

Taylor laughed, and I was glad - we didn't like talking about our parents. We had strangely similar back stories; both our moms were dead from cancer. Both our dad's were journalists who traveled, documenting places like South Africa, Egypt and Jamaica, dragging us along with them. We were cousins - part of a very extensive family - but were more like sisters. We certainly bickered like sisters!

"Well, I think I've found the place!" exclaimed Taylor, breaking my train of thought.

"Oh, Where?"

"Forks! A couple there have adopted a girl who's sixteen. She's our cousin-"

"Another cousin?"

"Yeah, I know! So anyway, I was going to say we would have someone our age to keep us company. Plus look at this blog thing about it!"

I looked at the screen.

 _Forks_ , _the_ _place of nightmares._ _It i_ _s_ _advised_ _that_ _dwellers_ _of_ _Forks_ _stay_ _inside_ _at_ _night_ , _as_ _recent_ _discoveries_ _I have made have revealed a group of werewolves live in the midst of us_ _village_ _dwellers_.

 _One_ _of_ _which_ _is_ _Jacob_ _Black_ _II,_ _who_ _I_ _believe_ _to_ _be_ _Jacob Black_ _I_ , _the_ _boy_ _who_ _went_ _missing fifty years previously at the same time the Cullen family and_ _a group of boys from . . ._

Taylor pulled the computer back to face her, but the little I had seen had been enough. That's it, I'm set on going to Forks.

"Oh no!" groaned Taylor.

"What?" I asked apprehensively.

"You've got that look," she sighed.

* * *

 **Emma's P.O.V**

Everything had gone wrong today. First I had messed up in school, been punched my some b*tch called Katy Morrison, then my car had run out of fuel and I had to wait an hour for my grandma to collect me. To top it off, some distant cousins' of mine had rung up and asked my grandfather, Jonathan Grey, if they could come live with us. Worst of all, he said yes, even though he didn't know them. He told me they promised to keep out of our way. Then he sent _me_ off to collect them. Now I was sitting on a cold dirty metal bench with the rain pouring down in torrents, and the bruise on my cheek aching.

I gazed moodily at the floor wishing now more than ever that my parents were still alive. A wave of sadness washed over me, and I struggled to hold back the tears that threatened to overcome.

The train came chugging into the station and with a screech of brakes it stopped. After a moment the doors opened and five people got off, an elderly couple, a young man in his early twenties, and two teenage girls around my age. I stared at them. They stared back.

I had no doubt that these two girls were my cousins.

One was very slender. She had green eyes and her curly brown hair was bouncing everywhere. The other one was not as slender but wasn't fat. She had a roundish face that suited her. She wore glasses and had a pale complexion. Her hair was honey brown and wavy. She had a book in her hand and was wearing a silvery-black hat. They both looked good, better than I had expected anyway.

The one with the curly brown hair whispered something to the other, at which the other one went, "Taylor you idiot! It's rude to whisper about people and to stare at them. God, don't you have any manners?"

''Whatever!" replied the one that was Taylor.

I got up very reluctantly and walked over to meet them.

"Hey, you must be Emma, I'm Cecelia, Cecelia Rose Blackwood. And this idiot—sorry about the whispering, she hasn't got any social intelligence!—is Taylor Brook Orchister. I'm really sorry that we're intruding in your life, I'll mind my own business if it makes it easier for you. I can't vouch for Taylor though, she does whatever she wants without asking me, but I'll try to keep her nose out of your business!" She said all this very fast.

''Huh,'' snorted Taylor.

 _Oh no,_ I thought, _just what I need, someone who doesn't stop talking._

"Hi!" I said hesitantly. "Yeah, I'm Emma." The one called Cecelia smiled at me knowingly, whereas the one called Taylor just stared at me curiously, no doubt wondering where I got the bruise from.

"So," I said looking down, "shall we go then?" They both nodded, and we left the station.

The ride home was quiet, it seemed to take forever, but in reality it only took fifteen minutes.

Cecelia asked about people who lived in Forks. She asked about somebody called Jacob Black, and I told her that I knew of him.

We were just nearing the house when she asked, "Do you know anybody called Cullen?"

"Yeah," I replied, surprised that she knew about them. "They moved here about a year ago. They all look like film stars or supermodels. There are nine of them. Rosalie, Emmett, Edward, Bella, Renesmee, Jasper and Alice are the kids. Their parents are Carlisle and Esme. They don't socialise—the kids, I mean." I stopped the car outside the house. "We're here!" I announced.

* * *

 **Taylor's P.O.V**

As we entered the house, a whiff of tuna bake hit me, so I instantly assumed that was for dinner. "So, what's for dinner?" I asked.

"Tuna bake, it's my gran's special," Emma groaned.

"Mmm, I love tuna bake!" Cecilia lied. I knew tuna bake made her feel sick.

"When do you eat?" I wondered aloud.

"Around six o'clock," Emma replied, making her way into the dining room. The hallway was narrow, but it just got worse from there. Man the house was tiny! I saw the living room through a door to the right. There was a coffee table with a chessboard on it, a saggy sofa and two saggy seats, and a television that looked to be from the Victorian ages!

We sat at the table while Emma's grandmother served us our dinner. The food looked okay, but as I bit into it I almost spat it out. I hated tuna bake and so did Cess. Cecilia kicked me under the table. I gagged in the toilet after dinner because I ate all of the vile stuff since I didn't want to upset Emma's grandma.

We climbed up some slippery steep wooden stairs. Our bedroom was the first door on the left. Even the bedroom was small, I mean, come on, we are three growing teenagers, I needed more space!

"This is where you will be sleeping . . . with me," explained Emma.

"We brought sleeping bags," Cecilia told Emma.

I unloaded my bag then got my computer out. I sat on my sleeping bag. It was about eight thirty—it took a while to eat our dinner, and we had to unpack.

When Emma went to the toilet to get ready for bed, Cecilia said to me, "You know, should really work on liking tuna bake convincingly, because I have a feeling that we'll be having that a lot."

I put on my pajamas and then I went on my Mac for a bit and played Minecraft. After I had turned it off, I stared at the ceiling and groaned.

"Ah!" I opened my suitcase and chose an outfit for tomorrow. A nice blue blouse, some ripped jeans and a white vest. "I wonder what that bloody school is like," I mused.

"As long as it doesn't have tuna bake for lunch," Cecilia said, at that moment Emma came in.

"What are you talking about?" asked Emma.

"That school we're going to tomorrow," I replied.

"Oh, did you know that the school was built in the Victorian times?"

"Interesting," I said scornfully.

"Tay!" exclaimed Cecelia.

"What?" I grumbled back.

* * *

 **Was it good?**

 **Just REVIEW!**


	2. Chapter 2: At Forks High

**Disclaimer:** My friends and I don't own _Twilight._ Thank you, SheikahLover, my beta reader, for editing the chapter.

* * *

 **Chapter Two:**

 _At Forks High._

 *** * Cecelia's P.O.V * ***

 **Monday the 11th of Feb.**

I awoke with a start. It's so disorientating waking up in someone else's home, but you'd figure that after the years of moving from place to place I'd have become accustomed to it. Guess not. Also, after years of sleeping on a cold floor you would have thought that sleeping on this cold floor would have been fine; but it wasn't. I had bruises all over my body. I was aching from head to toe. I hate cold floors and sleeping bags.

I also hated tuna bake, but I wasn't going to admit that since I didn't want to cause any trouble. Yesterday, I had felt Emma's reluctance to allow us into her house and life. We had talked last night while Taylor slept, and now, I think, we're like best friends.

I opened my eyes and quickly closed them, it was way too bright. The room was cold and empty; it looked like Emma hadn't finished moving in. Emma certainly wasn't what I had expected, and I was most certainly glad. I had expected a girl who loved pink and had lots One Direction posters plastered on her walls, but it seemed like Emma was more into black than pink and had lots of books. For the book part, I was ecstatic; see I love books more than I love food. I feel the need, the need to read. I mostly read adventure books – preferably with some magic and romance – but I've also read _Jane Eyre_ , _Flour Babies_ (don't ask!) and a lot more.

"Um . . . Guys, you need to get up and get ready. That is, if you want to get to the first lesson!" said Emma, who was dressed and wide awake.

"Uhh," groaned Taylor, rolling over. I was up now, my eyes adjusting.

"Don't worry; I'll get her up for you!" I laughed. Emma was giving Taylor a funny look.

"Taylor! Get up!" I shouted in her ear. She gave a start and then mumbled some bad words at me. I started laughing and then Emma joined in, seeing the funny half-confused and half-angry look on Taylor's face. I took the outfit I had prepared off the top of my suitcase.

"Can I use the bathroom to get ready?" I asked, pretty sure we weren't at the level of friendship where I could just change in front of her, not that I would have done that even if we were.

"Oh no, of course not!" she said. "Go ahead it's all yours." She added in case I had thought she was serious.

I wondered back downstairs and walked over to the bathroom. I was terrified now, because Emma had reminded me that it was the first day of school, and even though I had survived the first day of school more times than I can be bothered to count, I am still terrified!

I walked back upstairs now wearing a pair of jeans, a gray top with sequences decorating the front, and my favorite hat, which was a silver-black color and sort of detective style. Apparently you didn't need a uniform, which was good because neither I nor Taylor had one.

Emma was driving when she asked, "Are you ok? You don't look so good!" I laughed nervously.

"I'm just nervous, with it being the first day and all."

"But you said that you were always moving from school to school!" she said surprised.

"Yeah, well, I'm always nervous on my first day," I replied. It came out harsher than I had planned. "Sorry, I'm nervous!"

"Yeah, I can tell," she laughed.

We were driving past the turn off to the train station when she asked, "How do you know the Cullen's? I was really surprised when you asked about them yesterday, not many people know them. They're kind of a mystery around these parts!"

"Yes . . . A _mystery_!" I mused. "Oh, I don't know them!" I explained, seeing the confused look on her face.

"Well, what then?" she asked impatiently.

"Well, you know how we had the list of relatives, and we researched them one by one?" I said, smiling at the anticipation written all over her face.

"Yes, yes, yes, so what? They're long lost relatives, but they wouldn't take you in?" She gaped at me in the wing mirror. "That would mean I'm related to them, too!"

"Wait, wait, wait! Slow down, they're definitely not our relatives! We found rumours about them when we researched Forks," Taylor said from the backseat. "It's just that Cess believes rumours about vampires!"

I went red. "That is so not true . . . I'm just making sure . . . In case they—" I spluttered incoherently in embarrassment. Oh well, Emma was bound to find out at some point, I just wish that she had found out after I had proved that they were vampires. Which they aren't, so I don't know why I . . . Well, you know, I-I'm stupid, why can't I accept that life is totally and completely unexciting?

"Wouldn't it cool if they really are related to us?" asked Emma excitedly. I was surprised by her apparent acceptance and interest in my theory.

"Aren't you weirded out that I sort of believe in vampires?" I asked readying myself for her reply.

"Nope!" she said, popping her lips on the 'P'. "Of course I'm a little skeptical, I mean, I don't know if it's true or not. But the Cullen's are weird enough, so it's a possibility."

Taylor laughed. "You two are such a pair! Wake up and smell the coffee!"

She laughed again at our expense. "Vampires, werewolves, stuff like that, it just doesn't exist!"

"How do you know it's not real?" I asked indignantly

"Well, you see there's this thing called science!" She said, happy that for once she had a clever comeback; usually I was the professional at that.

"Well, I don't care, even if we are wrong," Emma said, smiling. "It's still fun to imagine. And we can make a game of finding out whether it's true or not."

"Well, prepare for an 'I told you so' because that's what you've got coming!" Taylor sung teasingly.

I looked up to see why the car wasn't moving, we were parked outside the school. It was only one story, and had small windows. It looked more like a bunch of ruddy color houses stuck together than a school. Wow, it's amazing how scary such a small unimposing group of buildings can be.

"Well, here it is!" announced Emma, "The grand, extremely dull – not counting the supposed vampires – Forks High School! Impressed?" She said this all in a joking tone, and it reminded me that I wasn't alone on my first day. I felt extremely glad knowing that worst come to the worst at least I had Emma.

"It's so," Taylor made 'so' nice and long, "impressive!" said Taylor sarcastically, as we clambered out the car.

I walked up to the first building; it had a door with a small sign saying 'front office' above it.

"Um, Emma, is this the front office?" I asked, now practically shaking with fear.

Taylor burst into a fit of uncontrolled laughter, even Emma grinned.

"Uh, no, it's the gym!"

"I know it's obvious," I said glumly. "I just can't help feeling very, extremely, tremendously, scared out of my life! And it's affecting my brain! I'm hyperventilating!" I fan myself with my hand.

"Well, you shouldn't be scared; it's just a school for crying out loud!" grumbled Taylor, sounding almost annoyed.

Just then the door with small sign above opened, and out came a very cute, very adorable boy!

Yeah, he was cute, but he could be a really nasty person, so I'm gonna treat him no different, I like to make my own opinion on things. The boy had dark brown hair and gorgeous chocolate eyes. His teeth were a brilliant shade of white and contrasted against his russet colored skin.

The boy's eyes trailed over us, starting on Emma who was on the far left, then going to Taylor, who was between Emma and me, and then his eyes found me.

He hesitated then asked, "Are you girls new?" His eyes staying on me while he spoke.

"Yeah, Cess and I are new. But Emma isn't," Taylor replied, indicating with her hand who was who while she spoke.

"And Cess stands for?" he asked another question, this time sounding more genuinely curious.

"Oh, Cess is just short for Cecelia, which is my name." As I spoke Taylor looked from him, to me, and then back again. I noticed as she looked at me that her face was lit up with unconcealed curiosity.

"And your name is?" I asked, wondering if he had something to do with the Cullen's. I had better check, I need to know who's with whom.

"My name is Seth," the boy said.

In my head I flicked through the names that had seen on the web page . . .

Esme . . .

Jacob . . .

Seth Clearwater! _Seth_!

That's who he is. He's one of the wolves that were in league with the Cullen's, so I _will_ have to be careful with what I say.

"Seth Clearwater . . ."

"How do you know my surname?" he asked, sounding alarmed, very loud.

Oh crap! I'd said it out loud! Oh well, I'm calmer now, I can come up with something.

"Emma was telling us who comes to the school, and your name was on the list," I said as calmly as I could and tried to make it sound like a statement. I know Emma will understand.

"Yeah, I don't know you. But I know your name because we share a French lesson." Emma looked at me once before saying this, but apart from that her lie was perfect. And it worked, I felt him calm down. Emma was a good addition to our team; she covered for me just as smoothly as Taylor would have (probably smoother.)

"Oh, well, I've gotta go. I've got a Math lesson to catch." He sounded reluctant to leave. "And you guys probably have to get your timetable. Good luck!" He turned and walked off in the opposite direction to what I had been expecting.

"Well," blew Taylor. "He certainly took a fancy to our Cess! Didn't he, Em!"

"He didn't fancy me! He probably thinks that I look ugly!" I splutter.

"I don't know!" Emma laughed. "I also don't know how Cess knew his name! So, how _did_ you know?"

"Well, I better tell you later!" I said. "Me and Tay _have_ got to collect our timetables!"

"Ok, but you better tell me soon or I might explode!" Emma agreed.

I walked towards the door slowly. Suddenly it opened; I looked around and saw that Taylor had wrenched it open.

"Be careful dear, don't break the door! It's been here almost as long as the Cope family has!" said the lady sat behind the desk. The name plaque attached to the desk told me her name was Miss Jillian Cope. Miss Cope's red hair, which she had in a bun, was streaked with gray, and she had a very large frame.

"I'm glad to see that your eye is recovering Emma," she mumbled, and Emma cringed. "I'm assuming you two want your timetables, I'll get them for you now."

She turned around and started to rummage through a set of filing cabinets, and as soon as her back was turned Taylor's tongue was out!

* * *

 **I split this chapter into two parts because is was really long! The next chapter is the second part of this chapter.**

 **-Summer.**


	3. The chapter that was split in two

**Disclaimer:** We don't own _Twilight._

* * *

Chapter four:

 _The chapter that was just split in two because it was to long._

We walked down the hall, past row after row of student lockers. The first three classes had gone by without a hitch. That is, if you didn't count the fact that me and Tay were treated like we didn't exist by everyone, this 'everyone' unfortunately for us, did not extend to the teachers.

"Which class next?" asked Taylor as she leaned heavily on my shoulder.

"We have . . . French," I answered, turning round the corner and going through one of the doors.

"Where is Emma?" Tay asked for what seemed like the three hundredth time.

"I don't know. Would you please stop asking me that?" I replied angrily, going back through the door we had just come through.

"I know where Emma is!" said Emma who was coming through the door _I_ was about to go through.

I jumped violently. "Wow! you scared me!" I said shakily.

"Are you lost?" asked Emma, laughing. "Because French is this way, and not the way you're going."

She led me up the hall and through a door. "Wow," I said again. "This place may not be impressive on the outside, but it's a maze on the inside!"

* * *

The bell rang.

I got up quickly and turned to Tay. "Come on, let's get out of here," I said, turning around to find Emma.

Instead of seeing Emma, I saw a girl with red curly hair, blue eyes and lots of freckles. The girl was looking at Emma with angry blue eyes, and I could feel the aggression rolling off her in waves. Emma had dropped her books and was crouching down low to pick them up.

The girl stalked forwards and dragged Emma up by her hair. "How dare you show your ugly face around here, when you fully know that you should be stuck in a grubby, dirty, orphanage. That's where you belong!" the girl snapped with venom.

I stood, watching aghast as she did this, not believing that someone could be so horrible. This must be Katy Morrison, the girl that had punched Emma in the face. I knew this because Emma told me last night.

Suddenly a surge of courage washed over me. How could I just stand and watch as my new, but already close, friend got bullied by this pathetic girl.

I strode forward, using the last of my courage to propel me towards Katy.

"Who are you?" I asked Katy politely; maybe if I act nicely it would get her attention?

"Why should I answer you? You're just as pathetic as Emma! Leave what doesn't concern you alone, you're so nosey! Which is why it's a shame you've got such a big nose!" she replied scathingly.

What a pathetic person, how can anyone be so dumb! "Is she bugging you Emma?" I asked, Emma just looks at me, which was fair enough, it _is_ a stupid question.

I took Emma's hand and gently pulled her away from Katy, who stood for a moment gobsmacked, probably because no one had ever disobeyed her before.

I turned away from Katy pushing Emma (who I think was in a post shock trance) towards Taylor, who was staring at me like she didn't know me. I was going to follow Emma, but Katy was faster than me, she grabbed my wrist and pulled me to face her.

"Don't you turn your back on me!" she spat. "Didn't your mother teach you your manners?"

I should have kept my mouth shut, but no, I had to go and say it! "My mother is dead."

"Why? Did she commit suicide because she couldn't bear to look at your stinky, ugly little face, and know that you were her child?" she snarled, I'm trying not to listen, I shouldn't give her the satisfaction of knowing that her words hurt me. Despite my efforts I can feel my face contorting with pain and my eyes stinging with tears; I love my mother more than anything, it hurts to remember how kind and loving she was.

"Leave her alone you b*tch!" said someone behind me.

Katy threw me to the floor sneering, I turned to see who had spoken. Seth stood behind me.

"I know, she is such a b*tch, and she totally ought to leave me alone!" Katy laughed nastily.

"Actually I was talking to you! And yes you are such a b*tch, and yeah, you really ought to leave her alone!" Seth retorted angrily.

Katy gaped at him in disbelief (as did I); he seemed oblivious to are expressions.

He reached down to offer me his hand. I look at him and then look at his hand, _**what the hell?**_ I think as I accept his hand and let him help me to my feet.

"Um, thanks?" I thank him hesitantly.

"Don't mention it!" he said, sounding relieved. "She needs to be taught a lesson anyway."

I look round, and see Taylor; I think she might be in a state of shock too.

"Come on, let's go get some lunch!" I say, trying desperately to ease the tension; my desperate attempt doesn't work.

We walked into the crowded space called the cafeteria; most of the tables were full. I can see Katy in the left side of the cafeteria. I look at the other side and I spot the Cullen's, it's isn't hard. They are sat in a group alone. It's like there's an invisible line between them and everybody else in the room.

"I was thinking, because Katy is on this side of the room, we should sit on that side." I said the last part pointing to the side the Cullen's are on, but I don't point directly at them. Seth is a friend of the Cullen's according to the website, so he would probably have protested if I had pointed at them.

"Yeah, that's fine. I'm going to go get some food while you find a table, okay?" he said.

I nodded in his direction, and then turned to my friends. "Let's go get ourselves a table!" I said laughing.

"So," Emma looks at me, and I'm glad to see she's recovered from our encounter with Katy. "What's up with you and Seth?"

"I'll explain in detail later," I said. "But basically, there's a group of werewolves, and they're friends with some vampires, and Seth Clearwater is the name of one of the werewolves." I stop and wait for her reaction to the news that it's not just vampires but werewolves, too. It doesn't come, she just nodded.

"And you found this out from that website right?" she confirmed.

"Yes! But don't you think I'm crazy to even consider it a possibility, aren't you going to say 'you can't believe everything you read online'?" I asked in disbelief.

"Well, yes and no. Yes, I think it's a crazy idea. No, I don't think you're crazy, I would have considered it a possibility too." Emma laughed.

"Wow, you guys! I think your _both_ crazy!" Taylor smiled and shook her head. "And let me guess you're both too scared to ask them if we can sit with them?"

"No, actually I'm not!" I said surprising myself. "I _want_ to ask them!"

"Well, come on then." Emma said now sounding glum. "Better get this over with."

We walked towards the Cullen's apprehensively, and I catch one of the boys staring at us. The boy, who had been staring at us, closed his eyes and pinched the bridge of his nose between his fore finger and thumb, judging by that action this was Edward (the Cullen's description was all on the website). He was of course very pale; he was long limbed and had untidy bronze hair. On one side of him sat a girl, she had long dark brown hair that reached to her waist, she had a thin pale face. She was slender; she was probably Bella as she sat next to Edward.

On his other side sat a short girl; she was very thin with small features her hair was in a black pixie cut, was this Alice? Next to the girl with the pixie cut sat another boy, he was taller, leaner, but still muscular, with honey blond hair; if the girl sat next to him was Alice this was probably Jasper!

Opposite 'probably Edward' sat another girl, she had curly bronze hair, very similar to Edwards, and chocolate brown eyes; most likely this was Renesmee! And next to her sat a boy who had short black hair, he was very different from the others, his russet skin contrasting against their pale skin, this meant he was a Wolfboy, no doubt about it, this was Jacob. Sat next to the russet coloured Jacob was a girl also russet skinned, she too had black hair, she was fairly pretty, although not as skinny as the other girls at the table, and she must be Leah.

All the boys sat at the table were strong and muscular, but on a table that had been shoved up to their table sat a big burly figure with muscles to put them to shame. He looked like a serious weightlifter and had dark curly hair, so Emmett. On his right sat a girl, tall and statuesque. She had a beautiful figure, the kind you saw on the cover of an illustrated swimming magazine, her hair was golden, gently waving to the middle of her back, totally Rosalie!

"Umm, can we sit with you?" I asked, now totally _freaking out!_ "The other tables are full." I fake smiled, hoping that they wouldn't notice my totally-terrified-ness! Now, they can't say no because if they say 'no' it totally reveals the fact they're vampires, and they don't want me to find out.

"Um, sorry but –" The girl who was probably Bella started to say.

"Bella, it's fine, let them sit here," said the boy who was probably Edward, was that his name? "Yes, my name is Edward, Edward Cullen." He spoke as if answering my _internal_ question, weird!

Just then Seth ran up. "Um, are you sure you want to eat here?" he asked looking uncomfortable, obviously he was trying to put me off.

"It's fine, Seth, they can sit here today," said Edward, I noted the way he looked at Seth and how he said 'today'.

"Well, I'm gonna get some food," I said, probably best to let them have time to talk over the best course of action; I wasn't going to give up by 'tomorrow', and I wasn't going to be put off by anything they came up with.

I walk towards the food bar. "Well, thoughts so far?" I asked my little, 'covet operation' sidekicks.

"Well, I can totally see where you guys are coming from." Taylor scoffed. "The Cullen's are totall creepers! But I still think you're wrong, you're _totally_ over thinking this."

"Well, I think Edward is being rather nice to you! vampire or not!" Emma said smiling. "You should be more open minded," Emma said, smile vanishing as she turned on Taylor. "Just except that it's a possibility!"

"Ok, it's a possibility," Taylor agreed easily, shocking me.

"You seem shocked that he agreed to let us sit with them, why is that?" I asked Emma curiously.

"Well, on my first day here I asked if I could sit with them. And Edward told me to 'eff of'." Emma scowled. "That's why."

"Oh!" I cringed. "Wow, that's mean! But I'm sure they didn't mean it. Edward was probably having a bad day."

"I'm sure he meant every word," Emma hissed. "You don't even know him! How do would you know if he didn't mean it?" We passed the self-serve-salad bit. "Edward's always in a bad mood if you ask me! If you don't count the rare occasion on which Bella makes him laugh. Which is _not_ often, I don't think I've seen him smile in four months," she grumbled, glowering at him across the room.

We started walking back towards the Cullen's table. I watched them as we approached, Edward was looking at Emma, and he looked embarrassed. Why on earth would he be embarrassed? He looked away quickly, why? Why? Why? Why? I wouldn't forget this; I would consult with Emma and Taylor later.

* * Emma P.O.V * *

We sat down; I made sure to be as far away from Edward as possible. This happened to put me opposite Jasper Hale.

"This is Alice," Edward said, indicating the tiny girl with the pixie cut. I didn't pay him any attention; I knew their names already anyway. Edward continued to introduce his family and the supposed wolves.

"Emma?" Edward said from across the table. He was smiling at _me_! "I want to apologies for what I said when we first met. I am sorry." He told me this so calmly. I felt the blush creeping up my cheeks.

"Um . . . that's fine . . . Edward," I mumbled, looking at the table. There was an awkward silence.

"So, Edward," Cecelia said eventually (I imagine it took a while to muster the courage) flushing with a mixture of excitement and nerves. "What's your favorite thing to do?"

Edward didn't even stop to consider. "Play the piano or read." And I have to say, no matter how grudgingly, Edward has good taste. He smiled at me, just as if I had said that out loud.

The rest of the day went by in quick succession. Alice and Renesmee Cullen were happy to talk, and by the end of lunch me and Renesmee had exchanged emails. Rosalie acted like we weren't there. Bella seemed quite pleased that we were, and spent most of the time immersed in conversation with Cecelia.

Jasper, when I finally plucked up the courage to ask him whether he was feeling okay, simply smiled and looked away. I felt so stupid after that, and I don't know why. Jasper looked in pain. Edward seemed to be trying to include me in the conversation, which was nice of him. Emmett Cullen joked and laughed, I suppose it does Edward good having a brother like that, all though Emmett probably annoys the hell out of him.

* * *

It was raining cats and dogs as we got out of the car. We all ran as fast as we could, me falling over and getting soaked, when we got to the front door we practically fell in.

"Haha," Taylor burst into a fit of laughter when she saw my bedraggled form. I glowered at her, then I had the best idea ever, I dumped my bag and gave her a big wet hug!

"Ewwww! Get off Emma," she wailed pushing me away.

"I'm going to have a shower," I announced, trudging up the stairs.

I showered, changed, and had dinner, which happened to be tuna bake, I need to mention that to gran, I have noticed that Cecelia had a hard time keeping it down, spending large amounts of time in the bathroom after eating.

I found that Cess had brought my bag up and was in the process of drying my books on the radiator.

"I've had an idea," she announced excitedly. "We're going to have a meeting!"

Cecelia grabbed the computer eagerly and typed something in, then handed it to me so I could read:

 _ **Vampires**_

 _ **Werwolves**_

 _ **Who to look for**_

 _ **What to look for**_

 _ **Home**_

 _ **Forks, the place of nightmares**_ _._

 _It is advised that dwellers of Forks stay in at night, as recent discoveries_ _I have made have revealed a group of werewolves live in the midst of us_ _village dwellers. One of which is Jacob Black II, who I believe to be_ _Jacob Black I, the boy who went missing fifty years previously at the_ _same time the Cullen's and a group of boys from La Push._ _I believe the Cullen's to be vampires, their skin colour, eyes and_ _good looks are the main signs I have noticed._

Well, that explained her interest in Jacob and the Cullen's. I clicked on the link 'V _ampires_ '.

 _ **Vampire:**_

 _Diet:_

 _Vampires can drink human or animal blood, the type of blood_ _drunk will be shown by the colour of eyes._

 _Eyes:_

 _Vampires that drink animal blood always have, when not hungry, either_ _gold or butterscotch coloured eyes. When they are hungry they have black_ _eyes. Whereas, vampires that feed on a purely human diet will always_ _have red eyes, dark red when hungry, light when not._

 _Skin:_

 _Pale white and ice cold, Glitters in the sun._

 _Powers:_

 _Some Vampires are blessed . . ._

There was more, but I didn't read on, I'd just had an idea; I placed the laptop back on my desk and rummaged in a draw, finally laying a blank and empty folder on my desk. I wrote Cullen's on it. Then reached back into my draw and pulled out three note books, and gave one to Cess and Tay, keeping the last for myself.

"These," I explained, "are for writing down stuff about the Cullen's and the supposed werewolves." They both nodded, Cess practically grinning. "At the end of the day we all report what we know back to the computer, well, we'll just copy it all down and I'll print it off and put it in the folder."

"You know what?" Taylor announced stuffing her note book into her school bag. "I think this could be fun! Who knows, maybe they are vampires."

"Good, I knew you'd come around." Cecelia smiled at Taylor as if everything was just as she expected.

"Oh, Shut up," Taylor groaned.

I got up walked over to the window and threw it open. Leaning out into the cold night I wondered if this could be true. Where the Cullen's vampires, or was this some myth created to make children do what their told.

 *** * Third person P.O.V. * ***

Somewhere in the Cullen house, Edward was rebuking Renesmee for giving Emma Ann Ash her email.

"We can't become friends with humans," Edward murmured.

"You were 'friends' with mum," Renesmee pointed out. "And I don't have problems with blood the way you do!"

"That is true," he conceded.

"But," Bella cut in, "you can't let slip, if any one found out that we are vampires, it would put our entire family at risk."

"I know!" Nessie groaned. "You must have said that a thousand times!"

"And they suspect us already. We can't make even the smallest mistake," Edward reminded Renesmee.

"Yes dad, you've told me," Renesmee said, groaning again.

"We should just kill them. Look at it from a strategical point of view," Jasper said.

"No! Uncle Jasper how could you say that?" Nessie hissed angrily.

"I'm only looking at it logically. It's the easiest option, it involves the least risk." He sighed. "The way they smell to _me_ doesn't help. I need to hunt, and soon."

"Not yet, we have to wait till they're unsuspicious," Edward said firmly. "I know it's hard, but they need to think we're normal, or they won't give up."

* * *

 **Just review and all that!**


	4. Chapter 4: The Email

**Disclaimer:** We _don't own Twilight._

* * *

 **Chapter three:**

 **An email.**

 **Tuesday the 12** **th** **of Feb.**

I awoke with a jolt.

"Get up sleepy-head!" Taylor said, throwing her pillow at me.

"S-matter?" I asked wiping sleep out of my eyes.

"Well, we're going to miss the first lesson if you don't get up," she answered.

I clambered out of bed and grabbed some clean clothes, then rushed to the bathroom to change and get ready.

After a hurried breakfast me, Taylor and Cecelia all clambered into the car and began the short drive to school.

The morning flashed past. All I could think about was lunch and sitting with the Cullen's again.

At last we walked into the cafeteria to get some much needed food, and to find out some more about the Cullen's. I had my note book ready in my pocket.

"Cecelia go make sure we can sit at the Cullen's table, will you?" I asked her, knowing how she would answer.

"I'm on it!" I watched her walk away to the Cullen's table.

After we had got food for ourselves and Cess, me and Taylor proceeded to the Cullen's. They sat the same way they had yesterday. I sat next to Cecelia, who sat opposites Jasper Hale.

"Jasper, are you ok?" Cecelia asked, sounding genuinely concerned.

"Yes, I'm fine!" he snapped. I noted that his eyes were black today. He must be hungry. Surely this was proved they were vampires.

"Did anything interesting happen to you today, Jasper?" Cecelia asked inquisitively. She smiled at him, a smile full of bright, genuine curiosity.

I whipped out my note book under the table and started scribbling down the conversation, and his reactions.

"No," he said through clenched teeth.

"Jasper, Are you sure you're ok . . . ? You look kind of . . . Tense . . ." Cecelia observed, sounding sad.

This seemed to be too much for Jasper. He slammed his fist down on the table. We all jumped. He stood shaking with anger.

"I'm fine!" he all but yelled. I sensed heads turning in our direction. There was an unusual hush in the cafeteria.

"Come on Jasper lets go," Alice said standing and pulling him away from the table.

* * Cecelia * *

I saw Edward's face screwed, the bridge of his nose held between his fore finger and thumb, I felt the accusation in his eyes as he looked at me, slightly begging me to stop pushing my luck.

I could still feel the table vibrating. I feel so _bad_ testing Jasper like this; I mean what he did he ever do to me. I hate myself; I could have stopped, why I couldn't just stop while he was doing okay . . . He was obviously hungry, and in pain . . . Lots of pain.

"I'm sorry!" I whimpered in Edwards's direction. "Tell him I'm sorry."

"It's too late for that now!" Edward replied angrily, obviously upset with me, and let me just clarify that he has every right to be angry with me, I deserve a worse punishment than anger.

* * Emma * *

We were just getting in the car when my phone beeped. Pulling it out I discovered that Renesmee had sent me a text. It said:

 _Emma_ _,_

 _Meet me in the woods outside Newton's Olympic Outfitters._

 _I'm sorry, but it's necessary, and urgent._

 _Renesmee_

 _P.S._ _Don't come._

What the hell? I pocketed the phone and climbed into the drivers seat. "Just got a message from Renesmee," I informed them. "Said she wants to meet me in the wood outside Newton's Olympic outfitters, it's a hiking equipment shop," I explained, seeing their puzzled expressions.

"Can I see the text?" Cecelia asked hesitantly.

"Sure!" I said handing her the phone.

"I have a bad feeling about this," she said handing the phone back.

"How bad can it be?" I asked starting the ignition and pulling out of the parking lot, we had parked right next to the exit.

"Well, they could suck all the blood out of us!" Cecelia pointed out.

"Um. . . . Cess, didn't you read the website?" I sighed exasperated. "It said that vampires with gold or black eyes eat animals."

* * Edward * *

I'm running as fast as I can. I owe it to Seth to stop Jasper. I'm doing this for Jasper too, if he does this he'll hate himself, he'll want to kill himself. He might kill himself!

* * Emma * *

We walked around the back of Newton's, which was a small shop with thousands of advertisements stuck in the windows, and began to walk along the small path that was situated opposite the dumpster.

I had just glimpsed a figure standing quite away ahead of us, when out of nowhere Edward was standing in front of us. We all jumped, startled by his sudden appearance.

"Edward! What are you doing here?" Cecelia asked, sounding unsurprised. "We were supposed to be meeting Renesmee."

"Well, Renesmee is . . . ill," he said shiftily. "She sent me to tell you that she's ill." Yeah right, I thought.

"She could have just emailed us," I pointed out.

"It would have taken too long for the email to reach you," he explained, sounding as if he was telling the truth.

"I think you'll find that emails travel faster that you!" Taylor said.

"Or are you a _fast_ _runner_?" Cecelia asked pointedly.

"No! I'm not," he said, sounding both angry and alarmed.

"Why was Jasper back there?" I indicated past Edward to where Jasper had been standing.

"He's not there, he never was," he said moving to the side, so we could all see the plainly empty clearing.

"Girls, I think we should go . . ." Cecelia said regretfully.

"Why?" I asked confused.

"I'll explain later," Cecelia said, smiling at Edward sorrowfully, turning on her heel and marching back the way we had come. I gave Edward a withering look then followed, Taylor at my side.

* * *

 **Well, lemme know what you think! IN A REVIEW!**


	5. Chapter 5: A Slumber Party and a Wolf

**Chapter 5: A Slumber Party and a Wolf.**

* * Taylor * *

 **Tuesday the 12** **th** **of Feb.**

We got into the car and out of the corner of my eye I saw Edward melt into the darkness of the forest

"So what are we going to do now?" I moaned.

"We continue like normal," Cess explained as if it was obvious. "When we see Renesmee next we can ask her what the hell that was all about!"

"Ok," I sort of agreed hesitantly.

We got back to Emma's house; I was ready to spring my idea on Em and Cess.

"I HAVE AN AMAZING IDEA!" I shouted, flinging my arms wide to express that amazingness of my idea.

"WTF, TAY? WHAT DID YOU SHOUT FOR?" Emma exclaimed, annoyance written all over her face.

"As I said I have an AMAZING idea, I don't know whether Cess will like it though!" I explained enthusiastically.

"It depends what the idea is!" Cess said nervously. She looked a bit apprehensive, she's always apprehensive when I have an awesome idea.

"Ok, my idea is: we convince your gran to let us go on a overnight hike after school next week, which we do but we also find out what Edward is up to and hunt the Cullen's down, (I mean find out where they live and stuff). So what's the verdict?" I asked, rarely breathing (I have so much to say, breathing would be a waste of time.)

"That's a brill idea! Lets go stalk some vampires!" Cess exclaimed. She seemed happier about this idea than I thought she would be.

"What about you Em?" I asked nervously.

"Yep! Ok, that's ok with me," Em replied with a little laugh.

Just then gran called us for dinner, which happened to be Chish 'n' Fips (Fish and Chips.) Thank-goodness it wasn't spammy tuna bake!

"We're coming," we all shouted in unison.

When we got down stairs gran blew a foghorn, she was wearing a clown outfit and a spiky party hat, and shouted, "It's Hallowfest."

Em groaned and put her face in her hands.

"What's 'Hallowfest?" I asked, truly not knowing what Hallowfest was.

"What, oh yes, yes, yes, Hallowfest - come here dear. Come here." Gran put her arm around me and said, "Hallowfest is a wonderful thing, where people dress up - you have to wear a spiky hat, dear - and all meet up at a place - anywhere we can book - and celebrate." As she said that she put her free hand in the air like she could see it.

"Oh." I said, quite FREAKED OUT, as I eased my way out of her arms. "Hallowfest sounds. . . Erm . . . Fun heh heh."

After the tricky task of getting from under her arm, I proceeded to anxiously ask my question, hoping that Hallowfest wouldn't disturb our hiking trip, "When will Hallowfest happen?"

"Oh, on February the nineteenth." It was the 12 of Feb. Few, I almost thought we were done for.

" _Let's just get this over with, I have a bad feeling about it,"_ Em whispered in my ear.

We had dinner and got permission for the 'hiking trip', then we went up to our room to develop the plan.

"So when will the investigation take place?" Cess asked curiously. She turned a page in her notebook and poised her pen over the paper, ready to write.

"Next week, the day before Hallofest is what I was thinking. We could change the date if you really want," I replied.

"Actually that is a good time, of all the dates you have chosen, this is a good one." Em applauded me, smiling and plonking herself down on her desk chair. "It gives the Renesmee-ill/Edward-being-weird thing time to blow over . . ."

"So let's get one thing straight, we've decided that they are vamps right?" Cess asked us.

"I dunno, I guess we have," I replied.

"Well, there's definitely something fishy going on. Anyway, what do we do now, we could go to sleep. I mean, we don't need to do anything." Cess pointed out in a know-it-all way, gesturing to the sleeping bags.

"No! It's only 8:40, and besides, I need to get some homework done," I said, saying the first excuse that popped into my mind.

After I had finished all my homework I looked at the clock and I couldn't believe my eyes, it was 10:36. Time flies. So I popped on my pyjamas - in the bathroom - and hopped into my sleeping bag. Emma and Cess had already gotten ready - Em was reading and Cess was listening to music.

"Ah, I can't wait for tomorrow, it's going to be so FUN." I sighed dramatically and grinned.

"WHY on Earth will tomorrow be FUN?" Em questioned me with a sly look.

"Because . . . Because . . . Actually it's a surprise, so I can't tell you." I laughed at her worried expression.

"Oh c'mon, it'll be fun." I dragged out the 'u' in 'fun' just to annoy her.

"Fun? Fun?" Emma half-shouted.

"Oh Emmy! It's okay you know, we're not going to get hit by a meteorite or something, it'll be . . . simple!" I smiled as I said the word 'simple'.

"Oh, Tayls c'mon, don't be so antagonizing. You run the risk reminding me of the Cheshire cat. Well, at least give us a hint," Cess said, plucking her earphones out of her ears.

I don't like the Cheshire cat, and Cess knows it . . . So I stuck my tong out at her, acting like a 5 year old.

"We should get to sleep know, it's getting late." I made a face at her, but turned around slowly and put my head on the pillow.

When I woke up it was 6:50, I don't know how I woke up so early because normally I wake up at like nine – or later. "Well I might as well MAKE PANCAKES!" I shouted.

"TAYLOR WHAT THE HELL? WHY? WHAT? WHAT WAS THAT FOR?" Em shouted, leaping up from her bed and acting like she was going to defend herself from someone with her pillow.

"Well today is special," I said, stroking my imaginary moustache, "for reasons you won't know. So I am going to make pancakes," I said in a matter-of-fact type of voice.

"Urrggg Taylor, what is it with you and yelling? You have woken me up and six in the morning, the least you can do is tell me why today is special . . . You'll probably have woken up gran too," Cess mumbled incomprehensively, sitting up in her sleeping bag groggily.

"Nope," I corrected.

"How do you know?"

"Because she is out." I gave them a smug smile.

"Again, how do you know?" Cess asked, rubbing her eyes and yawning.

"Shhhhh, ask me questions after I've filled your mouths with pancakes so that you can't ask questions!" I grin mischievously.

I made the pancakes, I put Nutella and peanut butter on a tray and brought them up. "Sit up and eat this." I shoved the tray under their noses and sat with them to eat. "C'mon! Eat up, my ChublyWubley's!"

"Why do you have to be so. . . So. . ." Cess begins, struggling for words to describe my beautiful ways.

"Annoying. . .?" Cess and Em Finish together.

"Actually I am not annoying, I am the best cousin/fake-sister/friend in the world, and I make the best pancakes in the world," I said in an innocent tone.

"Soooo, how did you know that grans goinging out?!" Cess and Em say together.

"Because she agreed with me that she would go out so we can have an all-day-sleep-in slumber party!" I fling my hands in the air.

"But its Friday . . . School?" Emma pointed out.

"So?" I grin.

School was boring!

"Oh god, are people coming?" Cess groaned, being the reclusive people avoider that she is.

"Shall we lock ourselves in the bathroom?" Asked Em, who must share in Cess' people-avoiding-ness.

"Now, now. Only a few friends are coming!" I said.

"Who exactly is coming? Tell me now or I'll send you back, on the train to where you came from!" Em threatened.

"Ok, ok, only Renesmee, Kenna, and Ginny. That's it! Those are the only people coming."

Just then the doorbell rang

"That must be them," said Cess. "Tell me again, why did I agree to this?"

"Shhh, absolutely no complaining is aloud!" I say firmly.

"What time did you tell them to come?" Em asked.

"Around 8:00." It was 9:58 "It must be them."

Cess went to open the door.

*Cecelia*

I opened the door, I had no idea what Tay was planning.

"Hey . . ." I said, not sure what else to say. "Taylor didn't tell me about this until just now." I told them.

"Oh that ok, it's all part of the plan!" Ginny sang. The other girls just stood there with a huge grins on their faces, like they had been injected with happy juice. Urg why did she have invite people? Well, at least Renesmee was here . . .

*Taylor*

Ginny, Renesmee, and Kenna came upstairs.

"C'mon, Kenna, let's show them what a lovely surprise there is downstairs!" We all traveled downstairs and I pulled the table cloth of the breakfast bar to reveal hoards of sweets, chocolate and the best goodies ever!

Once we had stuffed our faces with chocolate and sweets I went to the toilet while Ginny and Cess were making popcorn and Em was choosing a film for us all to watch.

We played truth, dare, double dare, love, kiss, or hate. Then we got hungry, so we ordered Indian food and I ate all of the Onion Bhaji's. Then we watched another film, cinema style. Then we went to bed.

The next morning we repeated all of the above.

After school we got our camping stuff ready, and set off to the woods.

"C'mon guys, we need to find a good spot before night," so we found a good spot, then set up the tent and made a fire.

* * Cecelia * *

 **Tuesday the 19** **th** **of Feb**

We sit tightly together around the campfire, and I can see Emma's face, eerily lit by the light of her phone. Taylor is turning the sausages slowly, making sure they don't burn.

The forest around us is leafy, green and has a coating of frost. It is cold and crisp, not too dark. The ground is covered in the leaves from last year's fall.

"What if . . ." I begin, but I stop there, I don't like the way it feels inevitable.

"Well? Are you going to continue, or are we just going to sit silently in the dark forever?" Emma asks, I smile, it really is nice having friends you don't have to leave behind.

This makes me think about the Cullen's, I wish I could have been friends with them. Unfortunately they obviously hate us, which I guess is okay, but I wish I knew why. I mean we didn't do anything to put them in danger, that I know of. And I wouldn't dream of giving away their secret.

"Hello, anyone in there?" Taylor asks in an insolent tone.

"Oh sorry, I was thinking . . ." I say, still caught in thought.

"Ok, but what were you going to say before?" Emma insists, inquisitive as ever.

"Oh well, I just . . . If we get lost - what will we do? How will we get back?" I'm embarrassed saying it out loud, I just feel . . . Worried.

"Silly, we're awesome! We don't get lost!" Taylor laughs.

"I know, we'll be fine. I'm just worried . . ." I agree hesitantly.

I wake up slowly, and as I wake I realized why, the tent is dark. I sit up slowly, this is bad. I unzip the tent and poke my head outside, instead of beams of light coming through branches; I see fir trees, packed closely. The woods around us are dense and dark. The ground is mossy, and wet. The air is damp, warm and tastes musty.

The remains of our campfire aren't anywhere to be seen, in fact there isn't anything to show how we got here, and it looks like we floated.

And the worst part about all of this? No trail. The path, we had camped next to it and were going to follow it home, but it has completely disappeared.

I turn around to see what the others are doing, they are both slumped in random positions, eyes shut tight.

I change quickly and quietly, maybe a change of clothes will help me think . . .

What do I know?

This isn't where we set up camp yesterday.

We look like we floated here.

For reasons unbeknown to me the Cullen's hate us.

Obviously it was the Cullen's.

I'm not the smartest, but when it comes to bullying I have experience . . . as the victim.

And this is something people would do, move you while you sleep, plus we 'floated' here, and that smells like _vampire_ to me.

I turn around, ready to wake the guys. I don't need to, Emma is sat up rubbing her eyes and Taylor is coming to.

"Emma, we are lost in the middle of the woods with no way to get home. Because a group of vampire's who hate us with vengeance but won't kill us, moved our tent in the middle of the night." I say this without thinking, and now that I'm thinking about it, I start to laugh.

"Good morning to you too!" Emma says, laughing with me. "I'm assuming you know how ridiculous that sounds!"

"Crap!" Says Taylor, who is now sat up and looking around. "Gran is going to kill us if we're not back by this evening, the Hallofest party. Remember?!"

Oh. I hadn't thought of that. "Oh dear." I say, not swearing out of habit, I don't swear often because of my usual proximity to adults and young people.

"You mean crap." Says Taylor, she states rather than asks this, she thinks she's doing me a favor by 'teaching' me to swear.

"Well? What on earth will we do?" Asks Emma, who doesn't sound worried at all.

"I have no idea!" I tell her.

"Well, first things first, I'm getting changed!" Emma remarks.

I role up the sleeping bags while they change; we are going to have to move sooner or later. Together we collapse the small bright orange tent; it's quite small so it is an easy task.

We put on our dark purple, over-large backpacks, and I turn on my friends "Which way?" I ask in a demanding tone, hoping foolishly that by demanding an answer I will get an answer.

"I have no idea!" Says Em. _Well it was worth a try_ , I think glumly, what was I expecting anyway . . . A path that will magically appear out of no-where?!

"Well we might as well get a move on . . . There's no point standing here!" I say, trying to sound optimistic.

I turn around and head in the direction that feels most promising, maybe, just maybe, we'll get lucky . . .

Half an hour later and we still haven't made any progress; Taylor has taken over leading, as usual. The trees all look the same . . . How will we ever find our way out?

Just then I hear it, a quiet click and a - _SNAP_! A small whimper of pain, from a wild animal trapped . . .

"Guys did you hear _that_!" I remark, just loud enough for them to hear me.

"Yeah, let's get a move on, the trap _setter_ might be near!" Taylor replies.

"Do you think this land belongs to anyone? I mean the Cullen's wouldn't dump us somewhere that belonged to someone else, right?" Asks Emma, sounding outraged at the thought.

"Well, maybe it belongs to them . . . Maybe sometimes they don't have time to hunt, so they set traps, and ' _eat_ ' the local wildlife . . ." I suggest, it sounds likely enough.

"Well anyhoo, I say we _get out of here_!" Suggests Taylor indignantly.

Then the animal trapped starts to howl, it's not a bad sound actually, not nearly as frightening as I expected . . . It sounds quite pitiful, painful, _in pain . . ._

"We can't leave! That's a _wolf,_ probably a friend of the Cullen's, the poor thing must have forgotten about the traps! It needs help . . ." I can tell they're not buying it, even before they speak.

"The Cullen's _hate_ us; they moved our tent in the middle of the night! They are bullies! We can't _help_ them!" Says Taylor, annoyed.

"Taylor's right, if we got hurt they'd leave us to it, there'd see it as an intervention of fate! They might even kill us themselves if they were really hungry!" Emma rants, just as heatedly as Taylor had.

"Well, your both right!" That had them stumped! Now to unleash the weapon, the power of persuasion!

"They _are_ bullies, if we got hurt they _would_ see it as an intervention of fate! And that's very nasty; I really _don't_ like that attitude! If we act that way towards them, well that would make us just as bad as them! Two wrongs don't make a right! And if you to want to stay here, or turn back, that's fine by me . . . But I'm not that kind of person, I'm going to do the _right_ thing!" I finish with a flourish. One point to me!

Haha, I love the look on people's faces when I do that to them, the trick is to use their argument against them!

"Well . . ." Taylor started to argue, but doesn't know how to finish.

"I think . . . you _might_ be right." Agrees Emma, hesitantly.

"Well I'm going to go save a wolf! Bye!" And with that I turn and walk towards the whining sound, of an animal in pain.

"WAIT . . . we're coming!" Says Emma, from behind; I can hear them scrambling after me.

"I'm waiting." I say, smiling a wide smile: I knew they'd come, and I have a plan to keep them coming!

They tramp up, looking very put-off by the turn of events, I smile wider.

As the come towards me I turn and walk ahead. I stay far in front of them, so that they can't argue with me about the decision made, and so that they have to scramble after me if they wanted to keep me in sight, the brambles help me by effectively kept their thoughts occupied. All this gave them no choice but to follow.

And I see it up ahead, a rather large and shiny bear trap, caught in the trap is a wolf. The wolf is big, but not as big as I imagined, to me the wolf just looks like a rather large dog! Shaggy, sandy colored fur, chocolate colored eyes, this makes me think, who is the wolf?

I'll find out later, I don't know enough, yet. Right now I have more important things to do, like freeing a wolf!

I walk slowly through the trees, but someone grabs my shoulder, I spin round, it's only Taylor, I sigh in relief.

Emma steps around a tree, "I don't think this is a good idea, and not because I have a grudge against the Cullen's, because they have one against us. Just think about it, the wolves are their friend, this wolf is bound to attack you!"

"I don't think so." I disagree, thoughtfully. "I'm _helping_ the wolf, it won't attack me. And haven't you noticed how the Cullen's won't kill us outright? It must go against they're _nature._ I mean to say, they _don't_ kill humans, against the odds, so they must have a really good reason why . . . The Cullen's are . . . The would have to be . . . _Good_ – If that makes any sense." I smile slightly, my rambling made little sense, but Emma seems to understand.

"Well it's up to you I guess." Taylor says, hesitantly. "But be careful!"

"Don't worry, I'm always careful!" I say cheerily, and turn towards the wolf.

The wolf is staring right at me, his chocolate eyes full of intelligence I wouldn't have ordinarily expected. The wolf looks confused, as I walk towards him. I'm assuming it's a _him,_ I think I know who he is, but I can't be sure.

The wolf howls suddenly, but it doesn't scare me, it doesn't sound hostile.

He looks at me curiously, but I ignore him, and continue my steady walk in his direction.

I'm close now, and I can see where the teeth of the trap are stuck in his lower legs. I walk round to the side, and the wolf twists his head round to see what I'm doing, I crouch low and push away his head gently.

I examine the areas where the metal teeth have dug into his flesh, it looks bad, but the main difficulty will be getting him out the trap without causing too much pain. After that he should heal just fine, as I know werewolves do.

I just wanted to know one thing. "Your . . . Seth, right?" There I asked it . . .

The wolf looks at me and yaps. I was right. It is Seth, he spends most of his time at our table, which is really sweet, but, he used to be friends with the Cullen's and I can't help but feel responsible for the wedge we've put between him, and his former friends. He shouldn't have to choose between us and the Cullen's, I wish he didn't have to.

I've talked to him a lot recently; he really is a sweet boy . . .

I turn back to the task at hand, the trap. I can't trigger the release mechanism; if I did the trap would spring open, and wrench the metal teeth out of Seth's lower legs, tearing them up. I will have to ease the trap off him manually, I really hope I'm strong enough . . .

"Um Seth, if I get the trap off your legs, can you get out from under it?" I ask hesitantly, I'm surprised at how normal it feels to talk to a wolf!

He looks at me, and for a moment I don't think he understood. Then he jerks his head up and down, in a nodding motion, he did understand.

I move behind the trap, so that I can pull the teeth out evenly.

The trap is like a jaw, the curved metal jawbone will swing towards me, the teeth pointing away from me.

I take a breath and reach down; I place my hands between the teeth and curl my hands around the metal jawbone. I pull, I can feel the teeth loosening, I pull harder, the hinges are locked in place.

I pull as hard as I can, and the hinges are stubborn but I'm not giving in. I can feel the teeth coming out, they're making a sickening squelching sound, I feel so sick.

Slowly but surely the teeth of the trap come loose.

I hold the trap millimeters from Seth, "Get out! Quick!" I say loudly.

He is whimpering quietly, and I feel bad. I hadn't paid attention to him while trying to release him, I had been too scared to look. He drags himself forward; I hold the trap tight, so tight that my knuckles turn white. I draw a ragged breath and try not to move.

He pulls his legs out, and I let go. The jaws snap close, making me jump.

"Well, what an amazing rescue!" Remarks Taylor, sarcastically.

"You weren't the one holding the trap open! That looked pretty difficult to me!" Suggests Emma, sounding slightly annoyed.

"Shhhh guys don't argue!" I say getting up and wiping me hands on my jacket.

I walk over to Seth, who is curled up under a tree.

"Are you ok?" I ask, a little nervous. "Are you healing properly?"

He nods jerkily.

I take off my back pack and pull out a packet of sausages. "Hungry? I'm supposing you don't mind it raw!" I laugh.

He looks at me funny, and then nods. I give him the food, which he eats happily.

I sit down on the grass next to Seth; I hope he doesn't get in trouble with the Cullen's for letting me help him.

"Seth, have Jacob and Leah transformed? I just want to tell them to . . . I don't want you getting into trouble for hanging around with me. Ok? You should go see the Cullen's or something, I'm sure whatever it is that stops them liking me and the girls . . . Well surely the Cullen's will forgive _you_."

"Sorry to break up your little post rescue thing . . . But we need to get back!" Emma says smiling.

"Yeah yeah I know . . ." I say getting up. "Better not be late for Hallofest and that . . . Well . . . Bye Seth . . . And so you know, you don't have to sit with us . . . You _can_ sit with the Cullen's . . ."

I pull my back pack on, and turn to walk back the way we came. Seth yaps at me from behind, I turn around, Seth is looking at me yapping like mad!

"What!" I gasp, wondering why he's so worked up.

He looks at me and yaps, and with his nose makes a jabbing motion towards a patch of trees.

"Is something wrong? You look fine to me . . ." I ask. What if he isn't healing properly . . . what if something went wrong!

He shakes his head impatiently. And then, with his nose, jabs at the trees again.

"What . . . . . .? Oh this is annoying!" Exclaims Taylor in annoyance.

"Shhhh Taylor, he's trying to explain as best he can. Be nice for once!" I say. Smiling slightly; I think I know what he's trying to say. "Are you going to lead us out of the woods?" I ask, unsure.

Seth nods enthusiastically.

"But Seth . . . Won't the Cullen's be _upset_? I mean they're the ones who moved us in the first place . . . "

He looks at me, and then shakes his head, firmly and decisively.

"I know you don't really mind, but you should. They're your friends, or at least, they used to be . . ."

He shakes his head back and forth angrily, his ears flopping, and I laugh.

"Ok, ok. I'm coming!" I laugh. "Come on guys, let's go."

"Are you sure about this?" Emma asks hesitantly. "Following 'Seth' might not be the best idea."

"What d'you mean?" I ask, confused. "Why not? We need to get home, and Seth just offered to show us the way!"

"Yeah but, once a friend always a friend." Says Taylor.

"What's _that_ supposed to mean?" I ask skeptically.

"Well, I know you like Seth and all, but he is a friend of the Cullen's. He might, and don't get angry now, he might lead us astray . . . And what if it's not Seth." Emma explains cautiously.

I turn to see what Seth thinks, he's just staring at me, mouth open, tong lolling, I giggle.

"Well . . . . I trust Seth . . . . And what have we got to lose anyway? We're already lost!" I really do trust Seth; the rest was for Emma and Taylor's benefit.

"I guess so . . ." Taylor agrees, hesitantly.

"Yeah your right Cess, we haven't got anything to lose!" Says Emma agreeing completely.

"Lead the way Seth!" I laugh, looking back at Seth. He's sat down staring at me, as if trying to fit the pieces of a puzzle together.

* * Emma * *

 **Tuesday the 19** **th** **of Feb**

At last we burst into the back garden. Sweaty, scratched and disheveled, but back. The light of the garden was a welcome site after the darkness of the forest. Birds sang and flew or perched on the branches of the single apple tree in the centre of the garden. The sun beat down on our heads. I welcomed its warmth after the dank dark sogginess of the forest. True, the ground wasn't much drier than the forest floor had been. True, it was drizzling.

"Thanks, Seth." Cess bent down and stroked Seth's head. Seth nuzzled her hand, barked then turned and ran away into the forest. I watched him go, wondering if he would come back and explain everything.

We waited. Nothing happened. He didn't come back.

They both looked a tired and filthy mess. I wonder what I look like . . . Better not to know, I thought.

"Well, let's go get changed and ready for hallowfest." I said starting across the garden, Taylor followed.

When we reached the back door I looked back. Cess was still standing there, staring at the spot where Seth had vanished into the trees.

"Cess, come on" I called while Taylor let herself in "We need to get ready for hallowfest."

She turned as if in a trance and came over to me.

"Girls!" Gran cried as we stepped into the kitchen "You're alright. You are never going camping again. I was so worried." She gave each of us a bone crushing hug.

"You're late! In the future tardiness will not be tolerated. Now, go get ready for hallowfest." She poked, prodded and pushed us out the kitchen.

"I bagsy using the shower first" Taylor said running up the stairs and locking herself in the bathroom.

"You can go next" Cess told me.

"Thanks." We both trooped into the bedroom and set about trying to get stuff ready for hallowfest.

I decided to write and account of what happened when we were in the forest. But when I pulled open the draw the folder wasn't there.

I pulled open every draw and searched under and on every surface, it wasn't there. But I was sure I had left it right on the desk next to my computer. For the first time since I had come into the room I noticed a piece of paper taped to the screen of my computer. I pulled it off and read;

 _If you don't take the site down there will be dire consciences._

The hand writing was beautiful.

"Cess, come look at this" I breathed. She came over and I handed her the piece of paper. She gasped.

"Do you think the Cullen's . . .?" I asked.

"Yes. It's definitely them." She declared. But I wasn't so sure. I don't know why . . . but I was . . . .

"It might be someone else." I suggested, a feeling of dread washing over me. If they did leave the note then we were in serious trouble.

At that moment Taylor came in a towel wrapped around her. She grabbed some clothes and made for the door.

"Tay, wait!" Cess called as Taylor opened the door.

"What? Look let me get changed before you start ranting on about some supernatural creature." She turned.

"Ok! But, before you go, take a look at this note." Cess held out the note and Taylor crossed the room and took it.

"How did they get in?" She gaped.

"I don't know . . . but I do know that they also took the file" Cess told her.

"So we've now lost all our info on them. All that info that we gathered . . . . Puff" I snapped my fingers to indicate disappearing. "They've probably burned it all."

"Ok. Well, I'm gonna go get changed." Taylor handed the note back and left the room.

We (Cess and I) had showered and dressed, so had Tay, and at precisely 4:40 we headed downstairs to get the food ready for hallowfest.

Gran met us in the hall "Go get the food ready, it's all in the kitchen." She bustled passed us up the stairs.

We headed into the kitchen, a few seconds later.

The site that met my eyes was awful. Plates were smashed food was scattered all over the floor and smeared over all the surfaces. Water had been thrown on the stove and ketchup, mustard, mayonnaise, and HP sauce had been squirted up the walls. The fridge door was hanging off its hinges. In short it looked like a massive food bomb had gone off.

And written on the fridge in butter, was the words:

 _This is just the beginning._

"What on earth . . .?" Cess trailed off, gazing in horror at the scene before us.

"Hell, not earth. Remember not to be so tame." Taylor murmured automatically.

"Look" I said pointing to the fridge door and the words written on it. "The Cullen's have done this." I gazed at the destruction all around us.

We had moved into the centre of the room.

I heard Gran coming back down the stairs. Uh, oh! I turned and exchanged a look of silent alarm with the others.

I heard a gasp from the doorway.

"WHAT HAVE YOU DONE?!" Gran yelled. "I KNOW YOU DON'T LIKE HALLOWFEST EMMA, BUT TO DO THIS." She gestured to the destruction around us. "And you two." She pointed to Tay and Cess "I thought you would show some respect. I mean you've only just moved in!"

"I didn't do it . . . None of us did. We just came in here and found this . . ."Cess explained, looking around the kitchen. Me and Tay nodded, in mute agreement.

"WELL, I don't believe that for one second!" Gran took a threatening step forward. "You all get this place tidied up while I get more food. And if you put so much as a toe out of line none of you will be going to hallowfest, I will decide what to do with you later." With that she turned on her heel and ran out of the room.

"I'll go get the mop and bucket and Cess, If you look in the cupboard under the sink you'll find some bin-bags. Tay fill the sink with soapy water and use the T-towels in the other cupboard under the sink." I directed them, sighed, turned, and left to get the mop and bucket.

An hour 14 buckets of water (For the mop) 12 T-towels and 2 Bin-bags later we sat sweaty in the now clean kitchen.

By this time we were all as dirty as we had been when we came out of the forest earlier.

"Well, look on the bright side; we get to have another shower!" I said in a falsely cheery voice.

After another shower we started to get ready.

I dressed in black skinny jeans and a black short sleeved top with a sparkly butterfly on the front. My hair was up in a ponytail. I don't like wearing dresses.

Tay was dressed in a tight fitting dark blue short sleeved dress, and also had her hair up in a ponytail.

Cess was dressed in a black dress, which accentuated her curvy figure. The dress had a delicate green pattern on it. Her hair was plaited at the very top, leaving the rest to hang down her back in chocolate brown waves.

We descended the stairs in single file.

"Aww! Girls you look all grownup." Gran was standing at the bottom of the stairs waiting for us. She looked like she had got over the fact that the kitchen and food had been ruined. That's an understatement.

That the kitchen had been food bombed.

Gran was wearing a pink dress that made her look fatter than she really was. Her hair was as it always was, too short to do anything with.

Granddad was wearing suit. And he looked stupid. Suits didn't work with his pot belly. He was smiling at us.

I knew Gran would start to lay it on us as soon as hallowfest was over. We would all get the wonderful prize of being grounded, not having any phones, and not getting any luxury food like ice cream, apple pie and other nice puddings for at least two weeks. It would be hell. Not to mention that we'd be on cleaning duty.

"I suggest we stay outside until all the guests have come," I murmured to Cess and Tay. They nodded and we started for the back door.

Once we were outside I turned to the other two and said: "I think we should form a club just the three of us. We are the vampire finders." I giggled at the words, they sounded so absurd coming out of my mouth.

"We should be called the . . . The Shadow Chasers." They both nodded in agreement.

I put my hand forward and they put their hands over mine. We all flung our hands in the air and left them fall back down to our sides.

"I feel like a character out of one of those cheesy programs!" Cess laughed. "'Has anyone got anything that could help us in our mission, blaa blaa blaa!'" She mimicked, in a funny voice.

"Well I have got news . . . wether it will help or not I don't know! I overheard Gran saying that the Cullen's are coming to hallowfest." I tell them.

They both looked worried. I felt sick. What if the Cullen's tried to kill us? What if they succeeded? What if they threaten Gran and Granddad?

"I think we should leave them alone for a bit." Cess said, cautiously. She had already guessed what I was going to say. Tay nodded in agreement.

"I don't think we should let 'em be." I said.

"We should let them cool down . . . just for a week, that's all." Cess said.

"Fine," I conceded.

"Emma, come welcome the guests with me." Gran called.

"I'd better go." I sighed.

Weirdly enough I was beginning to form ways to get myself alone with the vampires. I wanted the truth, and no one was going to stop me.

I opened the door and proceeded into the hall. Just as I had suspected the Cullen's were the first to arrive. They couldn't have looked more out of place in our tiny, dingy, hall.

Bella was wearing a long light blue dress with elbow length sleeves. Her hair hung down her back in bark brown waves.

Alice looked the picture, in her dark purple knee length short sleeved dress. On her feet she wore dark purple high heels, the exact same color as her dress. Her hair was its regular spiky black mess.

Rosalie was film star gorgeous. She was dressed in a white dress that came to just above her ankles and white high heels. Her blonde hair was piled on top of her head in a magnificent intricate golden bun.

Renesmee was wearing, much to my surprise, something similar to me. Blue high waste jeans, white crop top, and black lace up ankle high boots with the top folded over. The boots had really thick high heels.

Esmé was in a simple green knee length dress much like Alice's, except her hair hung down her back like Bella's. On her feet she had green high heels.

All the 'men' were wearing black tuxedos and those stupid black shoes that go with them. But Edward wasn't there. Suspicious.

I shall have a word with Renesmee, I decided.

Hallowfest was a proper dancing evening. My Gran has all the old music and stuff. It was a tradition that the guys danced with the girls. Gran would hand the guys cards, each card had a girl's name on. The guy would have to dance the first dance with that girl.

And guess who I got paired to dance with? That's right, Jasper. I was terrified. He was sure to hurt me?

The first dance was slow, so all we had to do was move from side to side. He was stiff and didn't look me in the eye.

* * Cecelia * *

We twirl across the dance floor. Seth is pretty good at dancing, which doesn't surprise me. I mean he's a wolf, he's friends with vampires, I mean come on, and I'm supposed to be surprised? After everything I don't think it's possible for me to feel shock!

The silence is almost unbearable, why doesn't he say something? What can I say?

"Your a wolf, aren't you?" I ask, ahhh….. why did I say that?

He doesn't say anything and I'm beginning to think I've blown it.

"You really should just let it go…" He says eventually.

"Look, it's not a big deal… I don't care that your a wolf. I'm not one to be prejudice." I joke, smiling.

He laughs but stops, "I wasn't talking about that, I was talking about the Cullens. I'm not saying it's wrong to be curious, I'm just saying you should stop now. Before its too late."

"Oh." I say dismayed, the condition of the kitchen probably indicates it's too late.

"What?" He asks, reading my face and slowly growing worried.

"Well… It's nothing." I say, I don't feel right about lying, but I don't think Seth will like it if I tell him the truth.

"Somehow I get the feeling it's a lot more than 'nothing'." He says, looking past me grimly.

"What?" I say looking behind me. It's Carlisle. He doesn't look angry, just weary.

He walks up slowly and says hello. It's only now I realise I'm scared.

"Uh, hi." I say, worried.

"What do you want?" Seth asks, severe.

"I just want to ask if you got the message." Says Carlisle, talking slowly.

"I-" I begin, not sure what to say.

"Good…. And uh… It would be safer for you to back off. Be careful, the less damage caused the better." He says the last bit quietly, then walks off.

"So if it wasn't 'nothing' what was it?" Asks Seth, looking at me pointedly.

"Well, it wasn't that bad. They just trashed the kitchen and ruined the party supplies. They might have also left a threatening message…. But it's just self defence, they think we're trying to hurt them." I explain, not daring to look at Seths face.

"They shouldn't have done that." Seth says, he sounds calm but when I take my eyes off the floor he looks upset.

"It's fine, really." I say reassuringly. It doesn't _feel_ fine but…

We dance until the song ends. Then we grab some cake and sit on a bench outside. We talk for a while and he mentions some friends of the Cullens are coming back from a holiday. Apparently their called Quil and Embrey, they sound like fun.

"Are they wolves to?" I ask, hoping to catch him of guard.

"You just won't give up, will you?" Seth says, sounding amused.

"I will when I know the truth." I tell him earnestly.

"What would you say if I told you werewolves don"t exist?" He asks. He's still smiling, so I haven't offended him.

"I would believe you. But… you aren't a werewolf are you….?" I say, realising.

"What?" Seth asks, confused.

"Your not a ' _werewolf_ ' your something else…. But you _are_ a human who can take wolf form, aren't you!" I say, jubilant.

"Well." He smiles.

Then he kisses me. He just kissed me…..

I lean away, "will Leah kill you, or me?" I grin.

* * Emma * *

"So, Jasper . . . My friend wanted t-to say sorry for what she did at school." It was a pretty bad way to start a conversation.

He nodded curtly.

"Do you f-forgive her?" He nodded, but said nothing.

Agh! These vamps really are annoying!

Well, why not, I thought. We all knew that the Cullen's had left that note in our room. I was going to confront him about it now.

"Jasper," I hesitated. "Why do you and your 'brothers' and 'sisters' think we put that site up?" We continued to sway from side to side, in time to the music.

"I don't know what you mean." _Sure you don't_ I thought sarcastically.

"Oh, come on," I said irritated. "You and The rest of your family stole stuff from our room and left a threatening note taped to my computer."

He stared at me.

"I don't know what you're talking about." He said through gritted teeth.

I glanced around. My eyes alighted on Cess dancing with Seth Clearwater.

The perfect time for them to get together! Ha! It was hardly a secret that Cess liked Seth. And I had to admit that he seemed to like her more than anyone else I had seen him hang around with. It would be so sweet if they got together, not to mention useful. If Cess got imprinted on by Seth he would tell her anything she wanted, I hoped. It wasn't always like that though.

The song ended and Jasper strode away from me. I headed in the direction of Cess and Tay, who were standing in a far off corner of the garden. They both held drinks.

"Hey! Tay, Cess, Jasper denied the fact that the Cullens took the folder. He was really stiff and irritable." We stood in a small circle, blocking out the rest of the party.

"You confronted him!" Cess squeaked. "We agreed that we would leave them be for a while."

"Yeah, and the club was all about deciding things together." Tay added, glaring at me.

"But it seemed like such a good chance to get the truth." I whined. They both shook their heads at me.

Agh! Why are some people so annoying?!

I turned on my feet, feeling thoroughly annoyed and marched across the garden. As I passed the Cullen's I grabbed Jasper's arm and pulled him along with me.

"What do you want?" Jasper asked jerking his arm out of my grip.

"The truth!" I snapped grabbing him again and pulling him into the kitchen, through the hall then out the front door. I walked around the corner and he followed. I began up the tiny path that led into the woods.

"Look, when you say the truth I have no idea what you're going on about." He pulled me around to face him, holding my shoulders so I couldn't turn or move.

"Well, when you say take down the site I might know what site you're talking about, but it's not ours." I stamped my foot.

"WHY SHOULD I BELIEVE ANYTHING YOU SAY?!" He yelled, throwing me to the ground. I shrank away from him.

He was scary: fire blazed in his eyes as he stepped forward.

"WHY CANT YOU JUST LEAVE ME, MY FAMILY AND THE WEREWOLVES ALONE?!"

I had struck gold. He had just said werewolves! I didn't interrupt him.

"WHY?" He stopped as if suddenly realizing what he had just said.

Oh, no. He gonna kill me. I shrank further back and my back hit a tree trunk. I had no hope of outrunning him.

"Jasper? Please don't kill me." I whimpered, curling up in a ball.

I looked up. He was gone.

I stood shakily and glanced around. Was it a trick? After a few seconds of silence I started to walk back to the party.

"Guys, I just got proof that the Cullen's know about the werewolves." We were sitting at the kitchen table and I had kind of told them about what happened in the woods. When I say kind of, I mean I only told them that we shouted at each other then he stormed away.

"Yes! We know that they are vampires." Tay said, grinning.

"Well, we don't, actually," I corrected her. "We only know that they know and are friends with the werewolves. That doesn't make them vampires." I took a sip of water.

"That's true," Tay conceded.

"Well we already knew that the werewolves existed, I mean duh Seth pretty much said it outright!" Cess

I pulled a plate of sandwiches toward me, and after inspecting them carefully, chose a ham & cheese. I took a bite and said with my mouth full.

"I refuse to go anywhere near Jasper or any of them again." They both glared at me.

"What?" I asked.

"But what about Seth?! Hes nice, and he would never hurt you!" Cess said. Wow! Is she angry? That's new! "Also you're the one who wanted to confront the Cullen's in the first place!"

"We're in too deep to back out now." Tay told me in a stern voice.

"So, anyway," I said trying to change the subject. "How was your day, Cess?" I asked, taking a bit out of my sandwich.

"Ha, ha, ha. Ahhhhhh . . . ." Cess laughed nervously, and then sighed. "Well . . . You know I got paired up with . . . . Seth" She smiled. "Well, he didn't think I liked him 'cause he's a werewolf and I had to exlain how untrue that is then he told me he had imprinted on me and I might kind've be his girlfriend or something!" She ranted, fast.

"Wait, what? . . . You found out that the werewolves are actually real?" I choked on my sandwich. "And didn't tell us?!" I said once I had got over my fit of coughing.

Cess nodded sheepishly.

I sat up in bed and rubbed my eyes. It took me a moment to realize why I felt so terrified, and then I remembered. Jasper might come and kill me.

"Morning," Cess said, making me jump.

"Morning." I flung the covers off me and swung my legs over the edge of the bed.

"Are you OK?" Cess asked looking concerned. I nodded.

"You seemed really jumpy last night." Cess told me. I had been really jumpy. I was terrified that Jasper would come and kill me.

"I'm fine." I glowered at her.

"It's about Jasper, isn't it?" She asked.

I sighed and nodded.

"He's not going to kill you. The Cullen's aren't like that." She smiled reassuringly at me.

"Are they though?" I clambered out of bed and began to rummage through my chest of draws for something to wear.

"What? I can't believe you think they could and would kill you!" Cess said, sounding shocked.

"You don't know what it was like!" I yelled. "To think your that close." I held up my thumb and forefinger about an inch apart "From death! It's terrifying!" I stopped.

I hadn't realized I was shouting. I rushed out of the room and locked myself in the bathroom.

Once I had changed I opened the bathroom door to find Cess standing there.

"Emma-"

I pushed past her and ran down the stairs. I ran straight to the door and out into the woods.

My jeans were spattered with dirt and I was sweating as I pushed through a particularly thick bush. I stumbled into the middle of a road.

On the other side of the road, parked and empty, sat a yellow Porsche. There was only one family in forks that would own a car that posh. The Cullen's.

Cold washed over me. I stood frozen in the middle of the road.

"Are you alright?" Someone asked, from behind me. I jumped and whirled around. It was Alice.

"Alice!" I shrieked in fear.

"Sorry! I didn't mean to startle you." She smiled reassuringly at me.

She laughed and danced around to the driver's side of the Porsche. "Come on." She climbed in and started the engine.

"What?"

"Get in, I'll give you a lift," she said. After some hesitation I climbed in, Alice started to drive.

"Where to?" Alice asked casually.

"Um . . . I don't know. Where are you heading?" I asked, buckling myself in.

"I was going shopping, actually."

"So your house is somewhere along this road?" I glanced at her.

"If you don't know where you want to go you can come shopping with me. I could get you some things," she offered, ignoring me.

"Ok, fine by me. Are you sure that's ok with you?" I frowned. Why was she being so nice?

"Yep. Its fine. I don't mean to boast or anything when I say this, but my family is super rich!" She turned onto the highway.

"Why aren't you in school?" Alice asked.

"I don't feel like it." I say . . . I don't feel like telling her the real reason as to why I'm not in school.

"Me neither." She agreed.

"Where are we going?" I knew we were headed away from forks.

"Seattle."

Seattle. Perfect. The place that had once, for about five months, been the most infamous place. Infamous because of serial killings.

By the time we arrived at Seattle it was lunch time.

"So . . . Where do you want to go for lunch?" Alice inquired. It didn't sound like a question, more like a line out of a play, a line spoken by a bad actor!

We were walking down a busy street. Shops lined the street: sweet shops, book shops, bakery's, any and every kind of shop imaginable.

"I don't mind," I assured her. We entered a small coffee shop and sat at a small table in the corner.

"Why were you in the woods?" She whispered.

"I was running away from everything." I don't know why I was telling her this. I told her everything. About how Jasper had come with me into the woods, everything.

It was stupid to tell a CULLEN everything like that . . . but I needed to get it off my chest.

"I am sorry about that." She looked guiltily at her untouched coffee. "So you ran away so you didn't have to talk about it, right?" I nodded.

"You need cheering up," she announced. She smiled. Then got up and I followed her out of the shop.

"Alice?"

"Yeah?"

"Now, don't get all weird and leave me here. But is your family . . ." I teetered on the verge of saying Vampires. "Normal?"

She looked at me like I was asking the most normal question in the world. "To tell you the truth . . . No." She sighed heavily. "Edward's suicidal . . . Or, he used to be."

I gasped. Edward had been suicidal. I found myself asking. "What about the others?"

"I shouldn't be telling you any of this! It's wrong!" She turned onto another street. "Please don't ask any more questions."

"Ok," I mumbled, shocked.

Alice turned and smiled at me. She took my hand in hers and pulled me into the mall.

I actually had fun in the mall with Alice. For a time I forgot about vampires and werewolves. I just enjoyed myself.

I refused point-blank when she tried to get me a dress.

"You're so like Bella." She had sighed.

In the end I allowed her to buy me some thick high heeled black lace-up boots with black fur at the top.

"I should be getting back," I said, sighing.

"Yeah, me to!"

Alice pulled up outside my dull house.

"Do you want to come in?" I asked, without any hope.

"No thanks!" She chirped brightly. I climbed out of the car and she sped off.

Great! Now I would have to face my whole family alone. I walked up to the door and opened it.

The house was silent. I decided that I would just go up to my room and wait there.

When I opened my bedroom door they both flung themselves at me, almost knocking me to the floor.

"I was so worried!" Cess cried.

"Are you ok?!" Tay demanded.

"I'm fine! I was with Alice Cullen!" I told them all about the evening, editing the bit where I told Alice about Jasper and how terrified I felt.

"Did you tell Gran and Granddad that I was gone?" I asked. They both shook their heads. "Good!" I exclaimed in relief.

"Duh, I won't tell on you! Not now not ever! I'm your friend! And I don't tell on my friends!" Cess exclaimed loudly.

Then Cecelia's face fell. "Not that I ever had a friend . . . . . . . Apart from you . . . ."

"Uhh. Ok . . . ." I replied, unsure. I'm not known for my amazing emotional skills . . .

"Yeah. Sorry. You're not particularly good at emotional stuff . . . . No offence!" Cess laughed nervously.

"So, anyway!" Tay broke the awkward silence.

"Why was Emma, you," She pointed at me, "outside when Alice found her?"

"Umm, you haven't told her?" I asked Cess, who shook her head.

"Told me what!?" Tay asked, annoyed.

"Uhh, no. I didn't tell her . . ." Cess answered. "It's your decision to tell her . . . ."

She leans in and whispers in my ear, "I know you confronted Jasper about the 'vampire stuff' . . . . it's ok I forgive you . . ."

"Umm . . . Ok." I was glad that she had forgiven me so readily.

"What the hell are you two going on about!?" Tay asked, almost shouting.

"Um . . . We weren't outside . . . We were in this room. You slept through me yelling at Cess," I informed Tay. "You're a really heavy sleeper."

"When I said it's your business if you tell Tay, I meant about the," She leans in again, "Jasper confrontation thing!"

"Oh!" I said, slowly.

"What's Emma's business?!" I could see Tay was getting really annoyed now.

"Tay, calm down or else!" Cess instructed firmly.

"I. . . Well, you know I confronted Jasper . . ." I said, reluctantly. "I told you that I confronted him, but I didn't tell you everything. Jasper actually tried to kill me, I think." I stopped and took a deep breath.

"He probably didn't try to kill you, Emma," Cess said. "If he did you would be dead."

That was it. I'd had it with Cess's stupid 'They wouldn't hurt us' thing. "HE TRIED TO KILL ME,

CECELIA!" I yelled. "HE THREW ME TO THE GROUND!" I began to tell them everything that had happened. Well, actually I yelled at them.

"And do you want to know what I think?!" Cess said. "I think that your wrong!" She was starting to get annoyed.

I took a deep breath and continued more calmly. "Do you remember that site you showed me? It said that some vampires' get this attachment to certain humans. That they find it extra hard not to kill that particular human. I think that's why Jasper almost killed me . . . But he stopped himself at the last moment, I don't know why or how, but he did." I sighed. "Now do you understand why I'm so terrified of him?"

"Yes, I do. I'm pretty terrified myself…" She smiled grimly at me.

"He might not want to kill me, but he might not be able to stop himself," I said.

"Yeah, yeah. I know." She agreed.


	6. Chapter 6: One Last Chance

***Emma's POV***

"I swear, they pull one more stunt Ima kill them," grumbled Tay, as we walk out of the principles office for the seventh time that week.

"You can't. They're vampires. They're already dead," groans Cess, hoisting her bag higher onto her shoulder. The bag was big and embroidered with a colourful mandala pattern. At the moment it held not only school books but also files and files of info on not only vampires, but werewolves, children of the moon, half vampires etc. There's a file on the Cullen's, which detail their daily patterns and routine. We have gathered info on their pasts, which to our surprise wasn't hard, they must not have considered our amazing coding skills, that and google. They don't realise just how much they stand out, they scare people all over the world, working backwards from now going slowly into their past we have managed to track them to a considerably creeped out illegal papers dude, some considerable creeped out creepy perverts (that was not a pleasant website so don't even ask), some considerably creeped out teachers, some considerably creeped out hikers, and others who also happen to be 'considerably creeped out.'

"I'll destroy them then," Tay states, in a way that says 'don't argue'.

"You can't, they're vampires. The only way to do that is to rip them too shreds and burn the pieces," Cess sighs, not being quite as intuitive as she usually is.

"Then I'll do that," Tay raises her voice, indicating that the conversation is over.

"I don't think you ca- " I nudge her and she stops talking.

I watch them fighting and sigh. The Cullen's had got us into various other situations where we got blamed for everything. They had framed us for setting their car on fire, theft and five acts of vandalism on school property. This was our last warning, we had one last chance before Principle Staffnill kicked us out.

Tay opens her mouth to start arguing again, but I stop her with a powerful elbow in her side and a stern look.

"Ow," Tay whines, rubbing her ribcage.

"I am going to die, I'm gunna jump off a cliff and drown in the water at the bottom," Cess exclaims, overreacting as usual.

Just then Seth comes round the corner at speed, he barely stops in time to not crush us.

"Sorry, are you ok?" he asks, turning to walk with us.

"We'll live, I'm sure," Tay says sarcastically.

"Yeah, we're okay, Seth," Cess says, cheering up considerably. "Where were you going?"

"Oh, I heard you were wanted in the Principles office… _again_ ," he says sheepishly, smiling.

"Another favour from the Cullen's…." Cess says, growing sober again.

"How long do you think it will go on?" I ask Seth, making the most of Cess's influences.

"I don't know….." He trailed off, looking at Cess with regret. He did know, he just didn't want Cess to know.

"How long will it keep going on for?" Cess asks, obviously picking up on the fact Seth was holding back.

"They won't stop, not until you leave, not even if the website is taken down. They would have left it at that originally, but now they've gotten all worked up and it won't stop until you've gone." Seth said it, the truth we've all been avoiding. Pretending like it would just go away was no longer an option. The headmaster had said it, we had 'one last chance' and the odds weren't in our favour.


	7. Chapter 7: The Wrong Answer

* * Cecelia * *

I bury myself into my pillow, distraught is to weak a term to describe how I feel. I feel like someone has stuck a knife into my heart and is twisting it and twisting it until my flesh is smushed so thin it is no longer solid, then they drink my flesh and blood just to spite me…

I wake up slowly; my hair is matted too my face. I have tear stains all down my cheeks. I don't care, not anymore. Everything I wanted but now I can't have, thrown into the blender, creating a horrific concoction that I'm being forced to drink.

Lists upon lists of tortures used on me daily, nightly. No friends, no Emma, no home, no life. No Seth, Seth rings everyday, he can't help it, I can't live without it. He can't travel around with me, it would seem abnormal.

I had everything I wanted, it's hard having it taken away. I guess that's what happens when you meddle with immortal. Play with fire at risk of being burned, play with vampires at risk of having your entire happiness taken away.

Getting to know vampires is more complicated than I, so wrongly, assumed. I still refuse to blame them, they were protecting themselves, which is only natural and to be expected. They didn't and don't know that we're innocent. They want to live in peace and we threatened got the wrong people and that does make me wonder, who really is to blame?

My phone wakes me up. Its ring sounds loud, only because everything else is quiet.

"Seth?" I ask into the phone. Usually he calls me around half eight, I check the time, it's one. So why's he ringing?

"Yep, it's me!" he replies, sounding relieved, I'm not going to lie, it's good to hear his voice.

"Is everything okay?" I ask, slightly worried.

"Yes, everything is fine. I just miss you is all," he says, sounding way too happy.

"What's up?" I ask, smiling.

"I've decided to come visit you. Is that okay?" he asks. So that's why he's in such a good mood.

"Of course, come. Won't anyone be suspicious?" I wish it was easier, like it was before we were kicked out.

"I won't stay too long, no-one will notice I'm gone. I'm fast, remember? Will you tell your dad I'm coming?" He sounds so happy, it's contagious.

"My dad wouldn't care anyway. He's out on an archaeology dig with Tay's dad. They've decided to camp nearer the site, they won't be back now for weeks," I explain dejectedly, although part of me is glad they've gone.

"Okay, I'm setting off now," Seth says, enthusiastically.

I get changed into some decent cloths, I wear a white top with navy sleeves, some skinny jeans and baggy brown woollen jumper. I brush my hair and teeth, then I scrub the tears from my face.

After cleaning myself up I knock on Tay's door.

"What?" she shouts from inside.

"Just letting you know that Seth's coming round," I say through the door.

"Yeah, K," she says, nonchalant.

Then the doorbell rings and I race down the stairs to get the door.

It's Seth. I throw my arms around him and hug him tight. It's like suddenly I can breathe easy, like a huge weight lifted off my shoulders.

"It's not their fault… They don't know that I didn't do it… And if I had it would be completely unacceptable." I find myself defending them, even after what they've done.

"Well they -" Seth starts, ready to defend me if it means disparaging his friends.

The computer beeps, I have a new email.

"Shall I just ignore that…? It might be Renesmee… maybe?" I know it won't be Renesmee, or any of the Cullen's.

"You should check who it is," Seth replies.

"You sure?" I ask.

He nods, so I walk over and open the email.

 _My Dear,_

 _You'll be glad to know that the Cullen's, who have been a nuisance too you and I for so long, will be dealt with swiftly._

 _I see it only fair that you should know the facts._

 _The Cullen's have wronged me many times, but not to worry delicate one, they shall be punished. I am Aro. As founder and leader of the Volturi I protect Vampires from themselves and keep the Vampire Community from collapsing. In essence I am the law of the Vampire world._

 _I must apologise for any inconvenience the Volturi website may have caused, I believe it was the roots of the Cullen's anger._

 _I am sure, however, that you understand the necessity of the website, it is the only way to bring the Cullen's to justice._

 _As you know the Cullen's are incredibly selfish. They have, on a number of occasions put the Vampire Community at great peril, experimenting with things more powerful than your small mind can imagine._

 _They are only concerned about their own pleasure and have refused to join me and share their rare abilities. Alice again and again refuses, to use her power for the greater good._

 _I will conclude my message by suggesting a collaboration in the future. I am confident you would not waste your potential, for I know you have seen the foul selfish ways of the Cullen's and do not share their misconceptions._

 _Farewell my child,_

 _Aro_

"Who's Aro?" I turn to Seth.

"An vampire who drinks actual blood, he thinks he's king of the vampires and tries to control everyone. He's a psychopath. Why?" Seth asks the last part, getting up from the chair in the corner of my room and coming over to see the email.

"It's just that he wrote this email trying to convince me to join his governing coven." I explain, absently twirling my hair around my finger, at ease as a plan formulates in my head.

"Don't be fooled by his words and pompous attitude, he's evil and he knows it. The Cullen's aren't selfish, don't for one minute let him trick you into thinking they are. Alice wouldn't be helping anyone by joining the Volturi, in fact she would endanger many. The Volturi stop at nothing to get what they want, with Alice they would be unstoppable." He speeds up, getting stressed, obviously under the impression I'm actually considering joining the Volturi.

"But it sounds so legit! Your telling me this guy hasn't been wronged by the Cullen's? What if they've tricked you into thinking that Aro's the bad guy?" I say, resisting the urge to grin mischievously.

"NO, I've haven't been fooled be anyone, Cess you have to believe me. They have a vampire who can change the way you feel about people, she'll manipulate you, you won't be you. Please…." Seth trailed off, looking desperate.

I just burst out laughing, which confused him.

"I was joking, of course he the bad guy ' _my dear_ '. Or should I say: of course he's creepy af, ' _my child_ '. No way the Cullen's are evil ' _delicate one_ '." I put on a Italian accent.

"How do you know he's Italian?" Seth asks, once he's recovered.

"Because Volturi is Italian and means power or danger." I reply, happy to finally know the truth and motivated to do something about it.

Just then Tay burst in holding her phone, the email enlarged so it fit neatly in the screen.

"Hey Seth," she acknowledged, then turned to me. "Have you seen the email?!"

"Yep and if you've got it I bet Emma has too." I grin, ecstatic that I have an excuse to ring Emma.

"Let's find out," says Tay, pulling up Em's number on her phone.

She presses dial and puts it on loud speaker so I can hear the droning, ring, ring, ring, ring, ring…

* * Emma * *

Cecelia and Taylor had been gone for a week now. I was more lonely than ever. Just for a few blissfully happy months (if you didn't count the fact that vampires had been threatening and harassing us for almost all of that time), I had had two people more like family to me then Gran and Granddad. But that all came to and end when the Cullen's rolled the dice and came up with a double six.

My email bleeped and I opened the new arrival.

 _My Dear,_

 _You'll be glad to know that the Cullen's, who have been a nuisance too you and I for so long, will be dealt with swiftly._

 _I see it only fair that you should know the facts._

 _The Cullen's have wronged me many times, but not to worry delicate one, they shall be punished. I am Aro. As founder and leader of the Volturi I protect Vampires from themselves and keep the Vampire Community from collapsing. In essence I am the law of the Vampire world._

 _I must apologise for any inconvenience the Volturi website may have caused, I believe it was the roots of the Cullen's anger._

 _I am sure, however, that you understand the necessity of the website, it is the only way to bring the Cullen's to justice._

 _As you know the Cullen's are incredibly selfish. They have, on a number of occasions put the Vampire Community at great peril, experimenting with things more powerful than your small mind can imagine._

 _They are only concerned about their own pleasure and have refused to join me and share their rare abilities. Alice again and again refuses, to use her power for the greater good._

 _I will conclude my message by suggesting a collaboration in the future. I am confident you would not waste your potential, for I know you have seen the foul selfish ways of the Cullen's and do not share their misconceptions._

 _Farewell my child,_

 _Aro_

"Aro," I tested the word out, rolling it around my mouth. "Aro." I didn't quite know what to think of this situation. I felt curious, that was for sure. Was this Aro telling the truth? I didn't like to think so. In my mind the Cullen's were the 'good guys.' How could he accuse them of being selfish? He was the one being selfish, he was! How could he say that about them? I'll agree to a 'collaboration' in your dreams—wait, vampires didn't dream. And I am most certainly not his child! Ew!

My fingers tapped out a strongly worded reply, telling him I would never help someone as selfish and stuck up as he was. He could go f*** himself for all I cared. And the Volturi could go jump into a volcano. It would make no difference to me what they did because I wouldn't be having anymore to do with them than I already had. The stuck up bastards.

I sent it and waited, waited… And waited. Waited. Eventually I gave up and went to bed, hoping he would have answer back in the morning. When I woke he had sent another email. I blearily opened it with one lazy click of the trackpad.

 _risposta sbagliata_

Wrong answer…

Then something hard hit my head.

I wake up slowly, it's dark and the light beam coming from the small round window in the corner casts strange shadows on the floor.

The walls and floor are stone, rough and cold on my skin. There are two velvet armchairs in the corner. The chairs are embroidered with a shield fitted snugly into a large V, at the top there's a small ruby which is positioned in the opening at the top of the V. The shield has been split into four parts, in each section something has been embroidered. In the top right and bottom left there is a bird in flight, and in the upper left corner and the bottom right there is a tree.

A sudden throbbing at the back of my head makes me wonder what happened. I remembered sitting in my room answering that email from Aro, and then… what? Gingerly I reach my right hand up to feel the part of my head that hurts. It feels sticky. I pull my hand away and my fingers are red.

All I know is that I've got to get out of here. I feel for my phone in my back pocket, where I usually keep it. But it's gone, and it's not in any of my other pockets.

Just then I hear the squeak of hinges, and a door, that I hadn't noticed before, swings open. I freeze where I am and try to make myself as small as possible.

"You won't find it." The man's face is covered by the shadows. His black robe blent in with the darkness, making it hard to see him at all. He stepped forward slowly, his boots making a loud clomping sound.

"Won't find what?" I asked, standing to face this seemingly faceless man. Once I was at what I would judge as his eye level, I could see his eyes, blood red and hungry. They looked like the eyes of someone you didn't want to cross.

"Allow me to introduce myself to you, face to face, Dear One. I am Aro, one of three leader of the Volturi. I charged dear Demetri with retrieving you from your charming residence. He did the job most eloquently, if I do say so myself. It is a pleasure to meet you at last." He flicked a switch and a small light flickered to life, revealing his appearance to me fully for the first time. He had long black hair, tied in a ponytail at the nape of his neck. Now that the light was on, I could see he was wearing a jet black suit, not robes, as I had previously thought. And though all these things were odd in the extreme, they were not what made me take a step back. His skin was almost translucent and looked like it would break at the slightest touch. But he was smiling, appearing to be at his upmost ease in this cold, stone room.

"Why am I here, _Aro_?" I ask, regaining my composure.

"Ah, dear Emma, please allow me to formally apologise for—" my phone begins to ring loudly. "Aha!" Aro gives a short laugh. "Answer it, Emma. Say what I tell you to or your dear relatives will find themselves quite unable to participate in this game we call life." I had snatched my phone back before he can even finished, not wishing to hear anymore of his ramblings.

"Hello?"

"Hey, it's us!" Tay and Cess said. I thought that there was another voice mixed in with theirs.

"Is that Seth with you?" I asked.

"Yeah. Hey, Em," came Seth's voice.

"Did you get an email from Aro?" Tay asked, not wasting time beating around the bush.

I glanced at Aro, who nodded.

"Yeah, I did."

"What did you think of it?"

I look at Aro again, waiting. He just smiled at me, clasping his hands.

"Um, well, I think that you shouldn't answer it." My vision is slightly impaired by tears threatening to escape.

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah. I'm fine." _Keep your voice steady, keep your voice steady._

"Em, we're coming back to get you, okay," Cess says.

"Inform them that they are not to come and retrieve you from your home. You do not wish to have any involvement in the situation about the Volturi anymore. You are done with such foolish child's play," Aro whispers to me.

"I don't want you to come and retrieve me from my home, Cecelia. I do not wish to have any more involvement in the situation regarding the Volturi. I'm done with your foolish child's play!" I end the call and sob into my hand, my shoulders shaking. Maybe at least if I talked like Aro they would understand that something was wrong.

"Fascinating…" Aro murmured, watching the tears run down my face.


End file.
